


Roleplays

by terminallyHyper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyHyper/pseuds/terminallyHyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>roleplays from msparp</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SolluxXFemale!John

**Author's Note:**

> So to basically not confuse readers! Joan is naked in Sollux's bed beside a naked Sollux.

TA: well thii2 ii2 awkward

EB: mhm.

TA: 2o why the hell are you next to me?

EB: no clue.

TA: were we drunk?

EB: i'm not hung over, so i doubt it.

TA: 2o what the hell happen2 next egbert?

EB: no clue, dude.

TA: youre the one who2 naked. and a female. your lead. or whatever

EB: well, we could either continue, or we could leave and sob into pillows over the confusion.

TA: fuck iit were naked anyway2

EB: yup.

TA: -ju2t get2 on top of her, a biit of a bored look on hii2 face-

EB: *pokes his cheek, and pulls a derpy face to try and makes him laugh*

TA: -he can't re2ii2t the urge to 2miile, a 2mall dorky griin creepiing along the 2iide-

TA: youre adorable

EB: thank you. *grins dorkily*

TA: -he lean2 down, attemptiing to kii22 her-

EB: *she allows it, kissing him back gently*

TA: -he 2miile2, biitiing her liip2 gently. he creep2 one hand neck, rubbiing iit 2oftly-

EB: *she relaxes into his hand, her own arms looping around his neck as she parts her lips*

TA: -2tiick2 hii2 forked tongue iinto her mouth, danciing iit around her2. hii2 hand re2t2 on top of her che2t, gra2piing iit liightly and fiirmly-

EB: *she lets out a soft groan, tugging on his hair lightly*

TA: -he 2miile2, kneediing the tiip of her niipple2 liightly wiith hii2 fiinger. He fliick2 occa2iionally to tea2e her a2 he deepen2 the kii22 even more-

EB: *she moans quietly into the kiss, her nipples going into a nipple stand as she also deepens the kiss*

TA: -he pull2 away from the kii22, 2miiliing 2liightly. He ju2t goe2 down, liickiing and kii22iing her neck. Hii2 head travel2 down, kii22iing untiil he get2 to her niipple. he liick2 iit once liightly, not doiing anythiing el2e to tea2e her-

EB: *she pets his hair as he does this, smiling a bit as a small shudder of pleasure rund up her back from the lick*

TA: -he liick2 once agaiin, traciing hii2 fiinger on her 2tomach liightly. He rub2 the area above her crotch liightly, ma22agiing iit erotiically-

EB: *she lets out quiet moans every now and then, squirming and arching under him as he works her up*

TA: -hii2 hand 2liide2 down further, hii2 fiinger re2tiing on her 2liit. He 2tart2 to prod her entrance liightly, now 2uckiing on her niipple 2oftly-

EB: *she moans a bit louder than before, her hands rewrapping around his neck, back arched to get closer to him*

TA: -he pull2 away, goiing back up to 2tare her iin the eye. He 2miile2 abiit deviiou2ly-

TA: doiing all the work my2elf ii2nt fun care to help?

EB: *she cracks a grin and slides her hand down his chest and abdomen, moving down onto his bulge and lightly rubbing the base*

TA: -he moan2 liightly, 2miiliing. he run2 hii2 hand down her 2tomach, hii2 hand goiing back on her crotch. He prod2 her liightly agaiin, leaniing down to kii22 her-

EB: *she kiss him back deeply, her hand jerking, petting and squeezing his bulge until he's fully hard*

TA: -he biite2 at her liip2. hii2 bulge become2 fully erect after a whiile, pul2atiing warmly iin her hand. he 2lowly 2liide2 hii2 fiinger iin her, tea2iing her-

EB: *her back arches again, a small gasp leaving her mouth into his and she removes her hand from his erection*

TA: -he 2miile2, 2liidiing hii2 fiinger iin and out 2lowly and deeply-

EB: *she lets out low moans as he does this, her fingers tangling into his hair*

TA: -he take2 a 2econd fiinger and 2liide2 iit iin2iide her a2 well, moviing a biit fa2ter-

EB: *she moans, a shudder running up her spine again as she feels herself being stretched*

TA: -he look2 her iin the eye, griinniing. he bend2 hii2 fiinger2, pre22iing riight on her g-2pot-

EB: *her vision flashes white briefly, a sudden, loud moan escaping her lips*

TA: -he chuckle2, 2liidiing hii2 fiinger2 out of her, examiiniing how wet 2he ii2- your moan2 are beautiifully erotiic

EB: *she smiles at him slightly, eyes half lidded, unintentionally being sexy* you're actions are causing it.

TA: dear god ii ju2t want to take you riight now, riight here

TA: -he get2 iin between her leg2, pre22iing hii2 bulge agaiin2t her liightly-

EB: *she lifts her legs onto his waist, giving him easier access*mm, what's stopping you.?

TA: -he pu2he2 the tiip iin, 2miiliing- nothiing at thii2 poiint. youre miine

EB: ngh, good.*she whispers, pressing her lips to his in a sparked passion*

TA: -he kii22e2 her deeply, moviing hii2 bulge deeper iinto her. He u2e2 hii2 free hand to gra2p at her waii2t-

EB: *she moans deeply, hands gripping his shoulders as he moves further in*

TA: -he move2 2lowly, thru2tiing iin and out. he moan2 a2 well-

EB: *she lightly digs her bails into the skin on his shoulders, moaning into the kiss erotically*

TA: -he move2 even fa2ter, pulliing away from the kii22 to hear her moan2 fully- god damn you are fuckiing hot egbert

EB: *she cracks a grin through her moans* eheh, mm, you're skilled sollux, nngh. *her back arches off the bed at one paricular thrust, very near her g-spot*

TA: -he griin2, 2miiliing. he twii2t2 hiim2elf 2o he hiit2 that 2pot iit2elf, hiittiing iit repediiantely-

EB: *she gasps, then moans loudly, the moans getting louder, the closer to an orgasm she gets*

TA: -he moan2 louder, too, thru2tiing even fa2ter. He ii2 clo2e to reachiing hii2 orga2m a2 well. he 2tare2 her iin the eye2- iin2iide or out2iide?

EB: *she moans out confidently* in. *she reaches her orgasm, clamping around him tightly as she gives a pleasured cry*

TA: -2hiiver2 a2 he fiinii2he2, 2hootiing hii2 materiial iin2iide of her. he moan2 loudly, feeliing the wall2 clamp around hiim-

EB: *she slumps into the bed, panting and grinning* that...was amazing sollux.

TA: you were amaziing egbert that wa2 probably one of the be2t iive had yet

TA: -he 2miile2, layiing down next to her whiile pantiing-

EB: *pecks his lips sweetly, suddenly feeling bad for not telling him he'd taken her virginity*

TA: -he 2miile2, kii22iing her back. He wrap2 an arm around her waii2t, lookiing her iin the eye-

TA: that certaiinly turned out better than expected...

EB: *she nods, eyes locked in his gaze, cheeks lightly flushing*

TA: -he look2 down, notiiciing blood on the 2heet2. hii2 eye2 wiiden, then he look2 back up at her-

TA: plea2e tell me that wa2 your fiir2t tiime

EB: it was..

TA: oh iim 2orry ii diidnt know

EB: don't be sorry, sollux. i wanted you to have it...*she blushes brightly, finally admiting it*

TA: woah waiit what you planned thii2?

EB: actually no, aheh, just, yeah, i've had a crush on you for like, awhile now..*looks away, blushing brightly*

TA: oh wow really? ii diidnt expect you two liike me liike that though

TA: ii mean ii thought you had your eye2 on the 2triider kiid

EB: ..*almost starts laughing* me, and, pff, dave? ehehehe, dave's my best friend. i think of him like my older brother.

TA: woah really? ii diidnt expect you to thiink of me liike that at all that2 really unexpected

EB: *shrugs* this is what nep would is a "crack ship" i think, hehe. i never expected to start liking you, but your kinda dorky and cool at once, and it's cute, plus you make me laugh and smile so easily.

TA: oh. well. that2 cool... and really fortunate becau2e ii liike you two

EB: really?? *grins at him happily*

TA: yeah iit2 kiind of hard not to. ii mean youre really funny cute ea2y to talk wiith and really, really 2exy

EB: *blushes lightly and giggles* you really think so?

TA: -he 2miile2, kii22iing her 2liightly on the liip2, takiing hold of her hand- of cour2e ii do

EB: *she links her fingers with his, smiling.

TA: -he lean2 iinto her ear and whii2per2 "ii love you" a2 2weetly a2 hii2 dorky voiice can-

EB: *she grins widely, amused by the sweetness* i love you too, sollux.

TA: -he 2miile2, yawniing. he re2t2 hii2 head on her 2houlder, doziing off-

EB: *she falls asleep, cuddled against him comfortably*


	2. JOHNKAT

EB: *john is sitting on the window sill, looking out at the sky and ignoring the feeling of being turned on.*  
CG: EGBERT?  
EB: yeah karkat?  
CG: *pokes him* IS THERE A REASON YOU ARE JUST SITTING THERE?  
EB: *he turns his head as if he's looking to a new spot, though he's hiding the blush dusting his cheeks.* nope.  
CG: *pokes his other cheek*  
EB: *he gently moves karkat's hand away from him, fearing he might not be able to ignore the feeling much longer if he continued to touch him.*  
CG: *glaring he grabs his cheeks and huffs, sure he knew it was childish but he hated being ignored*  
EB: *he blinks up at karkat, or rather the trolls lips. he can't help himself as he pulls the troll down and presses his own lips to his.*  
CG: *blushing allot he tenses up, his soft full lips prssed to the others making him let go of his cheeks and drop his hands to johns chest*  
EB: *he works his lips slowly and sweetly against karkat's, savoring the taste of the other's lips as he pulls the smaller boy onto his lap so that his legs were straddling his own waist. he removes his lips from karkat's and slowly kisses a trail to his neck. he finds a seemingly sensitive spot and gently nips it, sucking at the skin and licking. he wanted to mark karkat as his.*  
CG: *holding onto his shirt he trembles and lets out a soft barely there moan, tilting his head to give more room. His lips parted as he gasps abit from the nips, his hips invoulentaraly twitching which made him accidently grind*  
EB: *he groans in the back of his throat, from the terribly cute sound karkat had made, and from the accidental grind. he shivers lightly and pulled him down further so that their hips and crotches touched. after a moment and slowly began to move, grinding slowly into karkat's sensitive crotch and savoring in the feeling.*  
CG: *hiding his face in johns neck he moans and mewls as his hips press back onto johns, deciding to kiss and nip his neck in return just so he back mark this human as his. Working his lips in soft patterns as he would drag his teeth*  
CG: JUST SO HE CAN MARK*)  
EB: *he moans quietly into karkat's ear to tease him a little, and he slowly slides his hands up karkat's sweater, easily removing it from the troll's small frame.*  
CG: *just from the moan he trembles, blinking when his sweater is gone and trying, in vain, to hide his pale chest and stomach from the others veiw*  
EB: *he slowly rubs the area and murmurs in karkat's ear* mm, don't hide your body karkat, i like how you look. *he gently moves karkat up, so that he can kiss up and down the troll's chest.*  
CG: *hiding his face instead he arches into the kisses and moans lightly, having to move his hands to johns shoulders and dig his nails into the others shirt*  
EB: *he detaches himself long enough to remove his own shirt and to pick karkat up. within moments he has the trolls pinned to the couch, and has resumed kissing him, this time on the lips.*  
CG: *squirming abit in his hold he kisses back, shifting so one knee his up and he can rub it on johns crotch*  
EB: *he groans briefly and moves inbetween karkat's legs, quickly unbuttoning the trolls pants and pulling them off.*  
CG: *raises his hips slightly and wiggles them to help*  
EB: ((Hey I have to go get a shower real quick, are you okay waiting? I don't take more than ten minutes usually.))  
CG: (sure  
EB: ((Gracias.))  
EB: ((Back.))  
CG: (welcome back  
EB: *he removes his own and palms karkat's crotch through the troll's underwear.*  
CG: *gasping he bucks his hips slightly and moans rather loudly*  
EB: *he chuckles and captures the sweet moan with his mouth, slipping his tongue past karkat's lips and exploring the unexplored cavern.*  
CG: *kissing back he tries oncer more to free his hands, he was so desprate to hold the other close at this point*  
EB: *he free's the trolls hands and cups his face, pulling him closer yet. now they are pressed flush against eachother, and john decides to begin grinding again.*  
CG: *holding him close he scratches his back slightly and grinds back with a moan*  
EB: *he moans softly and grips karkat's hip, grinding directly against him. he wanted to feel karkat's heat around his hard member, and to feel it slipping in and out of the wonderful heat, wanted the sensation to send him over the edge, and to make karkat feel just as amazing in the process.*  
CG: (uhm troll anatomy? prefrance?)  
EB: ((tentabulge and nook. 0.0))  
CG: (yay okay!)  
EB: ((I take it that's your headcanon also?))  
CG: (mhm) *he gasps and moans softly, shivering as he felt his wet nook soak his boxers that covered it. He was to his breaking point, biting his lip to hold back from begging john to touch his aching need*  
EB: *he tugs karkat's boxers down and off, and sits up to remove his own. he sits between karkat's legs and gently prods a finger on the wettened area*  
CG: *twitching he mewls softly and presses his hips down to feel more, his nook slick and dripping as he does this. By moving down his hips the tip of johns finger goes in the tight entrance*  
EB: *he grins and pushes his finger in gently, slowly moving it and watching karkat closely for any signs of pain. the last thing he wants is to hurt him.*  
CG: *he pants softly, biting his lip and arching his back as he lets out a soft pleasured noise. his entrance tight and spazzaming as it tries to push out the intruder*  
EB: *he slips a second finger in, already realizing he'll have to take this slow if he were going to be able to properly perpare the trolls nook.*  
CG: *twitching he starts to slowly adjust, letting out a soft groan and letting his eyes flutter open half way. Peeking down he looks at john lustfuly as he grabs his hair and literally yanks him into a kiss*  
EB: *he makes a sounds of surprise but kisses back immediately, the process pushing the third finger into karkat's nook quicker than the last two*  
CG: *lost in the kiss he purrs softly but gasps and cries out when the third finger went in* n-nAH!  
EB: *he kisses his cheek and neck apologetically, and justify's that karkat's nook is ready*  
CG: *blushing he looks at him, for once no scowl and no anger just submission and nervousness in his eyes and on his face*  
EB: *he lines himself up and presses in slowly, his hands kneading karkat's sides gently and soothingly as he does.*  
CG: *he shivers and tries his best to relax but damn it fucking hurt, his nails scratching the others back as he whimpers softly*  
EB: *he shooshes him and kisses him sweetly.* relax karkat, it's not as bad when you're relaxed..  
CG: *nodding he slowly relaxes and tears brim his eyes* i-it hurts still j-john...  
EB: it'll get better, i promise. *he says softly, wiping the tears from the trolls eyes*  
CG: *he was fully relaxed as he leans into the touch slightly*  
EB: *he finally gets in as much as he can and stays for awhile so karkat can adjust*  
CG: *adjusting he looks up at him and presses on him slightly more* a-ah...you can...fit it all in....mmn..it you try...  
EB: a-are you sure you want me to? i-it'll hurt worse if i pop your cherry!*he hopes karkat gets the reference*  
CG: *blinking he looks confused and stares at him* WHAT?  
EB: that means like..okay so theres a type of bone there that tells when someones a virgin...when someone pops the cherry, they're moving the bone and it bleeds.  
CG: *blinking he starts to look scared* B-BUT....THIS IS MY FIRST TIME....ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY BONES AND LEAVE ME TO BLEED TO DEATH?!  
EB: no karkat, it only bleed a tiny bit, and it doesn't break any bones.  
EB: but it does make it easier every time after for the receiver to have sex, and it's alot more pleasurable for both.  
CG: *looking scared he whines softly* BUT WE AREN'T RED.  
EB: i would like to be though..  
CG: *pale red tears brim his eyes as he looks at john* IT...WONT HURT THAT BAD WILL IT?  
EB: *he shakes his head and pecks karkats cheek*  
EB: ill be as gentle as possible.  
EB: ((Be right back, time to get my stuff together for classes. Be back in like, probably ten more minutes.))  
CG: *nods and hesitantly relaxes again, looking scared and fragile under john he hides his face and silently curses himself for being like this*  
EB: *he smiles warmly and pushes in the rest of the way, and to his surprise it's with ease, which means it should have been painless*  
CG: *twitches and peeks through his fingers* H-HUH?  
EB: that was it karkat. *he says softly, and kisses him* guess trolls are a bit more flexable about it than ive heard human girls are.  
CG: *kisses back and blushing as he wiggles his hips* d..do something already...  
EB: *he chuckles and starts to thrust slowly.*  
CG: *wraps his legs on johns waist to help him go deeper* mmn...  
EB: *he moans softly and starts to pick up the pace*  
CG: *yanking him into a kiss he grinds his hips everytime john thrusts with a soft moan*  
EB: *he groans loudly and shudders, pressing deeper and deeper for more of the glorious heat*  
CG: *his moans slowly get louder and his voice shakey as he whimpers for him to go harder and faster*  
EB: *he complies and starts to pound into karkat, but not too roughly, he's happy the trolls enjoying it.*  
CG: *holing him closer, as close as he can, he gasps and cries out in pleasure. body moving with every thrust*  
EB: *he groans and shudders, getting close and the precum slipping from the trolls nook is proof of this*


	3. JohnDave

This is a script style, not safe for work chat.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: sup egbert  
EB: hey dave.  
TG: youre so lucky bro isnt around at the moment  
EB: how come?  
TG: because hes bro man  
TG: do you even know what he does  
TG: do you  
EB: you've never told me so nope.  
TG: hm well i dont plan to anyways  
TG: that is for you to find out for yourself  
EB: do i want to find out?  
TG: no no you really dont  
EB: oh god is he a porn director?  
TG: okay john time for me to explain a thing  
EB: um, okay.  
TG: hes in porn and he makes it and directs it  
EB: oh.  
TG: really how did you not know this  
TG: you know all those smuppets  
EB: because i was never told.  
EB: i thought they were just puppets.  
TG: they are sex toys  
EB: oh.  
TG: yeah oh  
EB: *he makes a mental note to get one* well how come he leaves them everywhere?  
TG: well because bro is weird  
EB: do they even work?  
TG: really if you want to check one out grab one of them  
TG: im not touching it  
EB: i'm not curious enough to do that with my best friend here.  
TG: cmon go ahead  
TG: ive seen you do a lot worse  
EB: eh? *he looks up at him, wondering where that comment came from* dude what are you talking about.  
TG: im not talking about anything *he smiles and tosses a smuppet at johns face*  
EB: *he catches it and furrows his brows up at dave* seriously dave, what did you mean by that.  
TG: i didnt mean anything whatever are you talking about egbert *he laughs and shrugs*  
EB: daaaave, stop lying.  
TG: im not lying john  
EB: *he crosses his arms and pouts.*  
TG: oh god not the pout  
TG: anything but the pout  
EB: *he trembles his lip and makes the whimper sound*  
TG: john no you cant do this to me  
TG: you look to cute right now  
EB: please don't lie to me, it makes me feel really sad.  
TG: *he puts an arm around johns shoulders* cmon babe why would it make you sad  
TG: we are best bros we lie a lot  
EB: dave i don't lie to you about silly things like this.  
TG: i know im lying just because its silly  
TG: think about that  
EB: *he blinks up at him a bit and sighs*  
TG: aww cmon dont be upset  
TG: what can i do to make you feel happy  
EB: tell me what you meant when you said you've seen me do worse..  
TG: videos john  
TG: your videos ive seen some of them  
EB: ...  
EB: oh.  
TG: yeah so calm down okay  
EB: well, okay then. at least all of it's solo stuff. *he grins and nudges dave's side*  
TG: dude your moans are so fake that it hurts  
EB: you've seen the fake stuff?  
EB: oh man you haven't even seen my real ones.  
TG: i just gotta say that it all is terrible  
EB: *he takes daves hand and writes the url to his personal website* that's where the real stuff goes.  
TG: ive already seen it all  
TG: trust me if youre in it ive seen it  
EB: doubtful.  
EB: you need a password for this site.  
EB: you would be the first person to actually see these.  
TG: okay for one my brother is bro  
TG: he can hack into anything  
TG: and i mean anything  
EB: daave, nobody knows this exists. *he smiles and thumps the teens forehead*  
EB: *granted he need to reach up alot to do so*  
TG: pfft hahaha *he picks him up* i just remembered how tiny you are  
EB: oh haha.  
EB: *he wraps his arms around his neck lightly.* drop me and i delete everything before you see it.  
TG: i dont even care *he drops him on his bed* oops  
EB: *he squeaks in surprise and throws a smuppet at him* ruude!  
TG: okay that was rude but this is *he straddles john and shoves the smuppet in his face*  
EB: *he pushes the smuppet back and frowns up at him* seriously dave. i totally wanted a fabric sex toy shoved in my face.  
TG: well yeah who wouldnt want that *he rolls his eyes and laughs* cmon babe have some fun  
EB: *he crinkles up his nose and pulls the cool kid down.* just because you're bigger doesn't mean i won't fight back you know.  
TG: *he smiles and flips john over, pinning his hands above his head* heh im much stronger and faster then you  
EB: i can play the cute card against you.  
TG: dont do it man dont do this to me  
EB: you know i will.  
TG: no please not the cute card  
EB: *he grins and free's his hands the turns back over so he can lean onto his elbows* try me strider.  
TG: *he keeps hi staddled down and crosses his arms* fine go ahead and do it  
EB: i don't have reason to right now.  
EB: but you also can't forget i have other ways to get what i want.  
TG: you do not have any other ways  
EB: that you know of.  
TG: im still not getting off of you no matter what  
EB: okay.  
TG: youre actually kinda comfortable  
EB: because i'm not terribly bony.  
TG: hey woah im not bony either  
EB: oh come one dave.  
EB: you're super tall and skinny.  
TG: i cant help it *he kisses his nose* i guess its how my body works  
EB: *he ignores the light blush that dusts his cheeks and giggles* i've yet to actually see how your body works. you never let me watch you spar.  
TG: if you wanna see my body go ahead and take my shirt off i wont stop you  
EB: is that an offer, dear knight? *he grins and snorts back a laugh*  
TG: *he nods and laughs* well yes my prince go ahead and look  
EB: *he curls his fingers in dave's shirt and tugs it off of him*  
TG: *he looks down in surprise* how the fuck did you do that so fast  
EB: dude, i have to be able to take my own off quickly.  
EB: i'm sur it's alot easier on someone else.  
EB: sure*))  
TG: so hows my body  
TG: do i look sexy or not  
EB: i think i might like what i see.  
TG: good john *he ruffles up johns hair* ive seen yours plenty of times and your body is fucking cute  
EB: i haven't made any new videos since last month though.  
EB: there might be more to see now.  
TG: i have you right here under me man  
TG: i could see your body now if i wanted to  
EB: do you?  
TG: possibly  
EB: if you do then i won't complain.  
TG: *he takes off johns shirt* my god youre so fucking cute  
EB: *he grins and taps dave's chin* there's something added, can you find it?  
TG: oh really  
TG: what am i looking for  
EB: it's something permanent.  
TG: did you get a tattoo  
EB: hehehe, yeah.  
TG: wheres it at  
EB: *he turns over and shows that he got a tramp stamp.* even i couldn't resist the irony of it.  
TG: oh my fucking god you have a tramp stamp  
EB: ehehehe.  
TG: pfft hahahaha *he breaks down laughing*  
EB: *he rolls over, covering his mouth from the giggles* i know right?  
TG: why would you even do that  
EB: i don't remember why honestly, but i don't regret it.  
TG: you couldve gotten piercings or something like i did  
EB: yeah but peircings can get ripped out.  
TG: i have piecrings and i look hot with them *he kisses johns cheek*  
EB: *he smiles up at him* oh admit it, the design on this tattoo is so fucking amazing on me.  
EB: *it's an intricate layout of swirls and dips, like visible breaths and air*  
TG: yeah sure you look hot with it *he pecks his lips* and youre just so cute  
EB: *he giggles and kisses him sweetly* and you know i'm all yours.  
TG: yeah besides the thousands of people that watch your videos  
EB: the fake ones.  
EB: i seriously have special ones on the url i gave you.  
TG: if you dont say my name in one of them ill be so upset  
EB: *he grins and takes out his phone to show him specifically one of them, this one makes him blush everytime because he had in fact, called out dave's name more than once in it.*  
EB: watch that one.  
TG: hmm fine *he takes the phone and presses play, and ends up blushing madly* hot damn john i dont undeestand how youre such a screamer  
EB: that's how you can tell the difference dave. i'm a screamer, but in my fake videos i don't cry out or scream at all.  
TG: damn this is actually really hot and it makes it even better that youre begging for me  
EB: *he smirks a bit* now you can't say i suck at it.  
TG: i know, but you do suck a lot of other things *he nudges john and laughs*  
EB: mmm, except this cute little bod is a virgin all the way.  
EB: *he giggles and pecks dave's cheek.* toys don't count.  
TG: then i know youll be screaming for real then once somebody actually fucks you  
EB: somebody better have blonde hair and sexy red eyes.  
TG: perhaps they do *he kisses him softly* and maybe he wants to hear you scream  
EB: maybe he needs to make me.~ *he kisses back gently*  
TG: who knows maybe he will make you beg  
EB: mm, if i have to beg i better be naked.  
TG: oh you will be just be patient baby doll  
EB: *he smiles and lays back* okay, i will be.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: so any kinks i need to know about first or do you want vanilla sex  
EB: vanilla is sweeter.  
TG: then ill do that just for you  
EB: *he smiles and pecks his cheek* that's why you're the best.  
TG: *he grins* but maybe ill just make you beg just a little bit  
EB: the only begging i'll do is for more later.  
TG: aww you sound so pretty when you beg  
EB: imagine how i'll sound when i can barely speak from how good it feels, my voice trembling and horse from screamin your name so much already. *he smirks, knowing how much he's messing with dave's head*  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
TG: *he shakes his head* no no dont even act like youre getting to me john i am a fucking rock your sexy sounds cant break me  
EB: just imagine it, me laying under you, my body shaking and flushed from exertion, my voice trailing into a desperate moan for more before i can even finish begging.  
TG: shut uppppp *he bites his lips thinking about it* i hate you and love you at the same time  
EB: *he giggles and nuzzles his neck*  
EB: just helping you get in the mood.  
TG: i already am but we cant do that stuff yet now can we  
TG: considering its just vanilla and not kinky at all  
EB: we might need to make an acception.  
TG: what kinda acception are we makin  
EB: the fact i want you to make me beg for more once we get close.  
TG: maybe ill make you beg to cum  
EB: maybe i'll beg for you to splatter my body with yours.  
TG: how can you be so innocent and so dirty at the same time  
EB: because you can't be innocent without being dirty  
TG: its really hot actually *he kisses and licks johns chest*  
EB: *he leans upwards some with a content sound*  
TG: *he moves up to johns neck, licking and sucking on it leaving dark marks on him* mmm~  
EB: *he lets out several soft moans as dave marks his skin*  
TG: you sound so nice baby doll *he uses his accent because he secertly knows it drives john crazy*  
EB: *he blushes and nibbles on his lip* god i freaking love your accent.  
TG: *he whispers into johns ear* just wait till im callin out your name with it  
EB: *he shudders and snakes his arms around his neck, his lips pressing to the others' passionately*  
TG: *he wraps his arms tightly around his waist and kisses him back softly and lovingly*  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
EB: *he smiles into the kiss and cups daves cheeks in his hands*  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: *he pulls back and holds both of johns hands* i reslly do love you  
EB: i love you too, so so much.  
TG: you just make my heart melt with how cute you are sometimes baby doll  
EB: being around you makes me feel like i never need to leave, that i'll be protected and loved forever.  
TG: you will be *he kisses his cheek* ill protect you and love you as much as you want me to  
EB: *he smiles wide as his heart clenches with joy* i'm holding you to that.  
TG: *he brushes johns bangs out of his face gently* ill gladly do anything you want me to  
EB: i love you so much, dave.  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: i love you to john *he ruffles up his hair and smiles sweetly*  
EB: *he giggles softly and smiles back*  
TG: y'know i might not even have to watch those videos  
EB: hm?  
EB: what if i have to be gone for something?  
TG: hm then i suppose ill have to do that  
EB: hmm, maybe we could make a new video.  
TG: then i have to steal one of bros cameras  
EB: my phone is the camera i use usually.  
TG: yeah but cmon that thing sucks  
EB: not if i use the procam app.  
TG: and bro isnt even home hes out with his boyfriend doing stuff that i dont even wanna know  
TG: but fine whatever  
EB: wait you mean my technical cousin jake?  
TG: yes hes out with jake  
TG: how did you not know they were dating  
EB: i just never put two and two together.  
TG: they are making out and half naked everytime you come here  
EB: well bro is usually covering him.  
EB: *he giggles lightly* dave stop killing the mood.  
TG: well for one because bro is a fuckin giant  
TG: and i just like to mess with you  
EB: i know.  
EB: *he pecks dave's lips lightly*  
TG: *he holds johns hands* you know that those two are cute when they arent fucking  
EB: they're adorable.  
TG: they are all cute and cuddly  
EB: but so are we when you aren't teasing me or shamelessly flirting.  
TG: oh dont act like you didnt like it  
EB: oh i did.  
TG: now should i just take a video of you now  
EB: oh no no.  
EB: you're going to be in this too.  
TG: what why  
TG: why cant i just film you using some toys  
EB: because, i think have the sexiest blonde haired, red eyed man in the video will make it sooo much better.  
TG: but i just love watchimg you call out my name and using your toys  
TG: its really cute and hot  
EB: maybe you could use the smuppet on me, and provoke me to call out more for you.  
TG: ew no i have other toys then that creepy thing  
EB: but i've never gotten to, plus what if it turns out to be the best toy for making me call your name.  
TG: ugh fine i guess ill let you use it this one time  
EB: *he smiles and pecks dave's cheeks*  
TG: *he grabs the smuppet* i guess its your lucky day this is a vibrating one  
EB: really?  
EB: *he sits up some too look at it closely*  
TG: yeah dont ask about the smuppets bro has tons of different kinds  
EB: hmm.  
EB: how does it even work?  
TG: hmmm i dunno i never used them  
EB: well obviously the nose looking part is for penetrating.  
TG: yeah i know that  
EB: then there's the hole in the rump for that obvious use.  
EB: but how does it turn on?  
TG: maybe theres like a button or whatever  
EB: *he squeeze the nose a bit and teails his fingers down it, looking for said button.*  
TG: all i know those things can get intense when the viberate  
EB: *he pokes the base of the nose and it switches on* woah!  
EB: these things really vibrate.  
TG: i know man i know  
EB: hmm..  
TG: are you sure you can take it *he smirks at him*  
EB: dave i don't think i could actually last long enough to make a good video, if i use it alone. *he raises a suggestive brow*  
TG: nope sorry this is alllll you  
EB: pleaaaase dave? *he uses the puppy look*  
TG: no baby i want you to just be in this *he sighs and smiles*  
EB: but i want to make a video with you.  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
TG: if youre using a smuppet theres not much i can do with you  
EB: you could be the one using it on me, or we can save the smuppet for another time.  
TG: hmmm fine ill use it on you but youre not allowed to cum with it  
EB: then how are you going to make me cum?  
TG: ill use it on you first and then ill have fun with you  
EB: i can't wait.~ *he grins and sits up to kiss dave gently* phone or camera?  
TG: phone i guess its easier to use  
EB: okay. *he takes out his phone and pulls up the app*  
TG: *he grabs the phone from him* okay baby doll do your thing  
EB: *he giggles and turns the camera on the phone to record him kissing dave*  
TG: *he puts a hand on his cheek and kisses him gently back*  
EB: *he leans back slowly and smiles* i had to make sure i got one good kiss in first.  
TG: all of our kisses are good *he licks and kisses johns ear*  
EB: *he lets out a soft little moan* true, but i want to get one super good one before the sexy ones.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
TG: *he uses his accent again and this time doesnt stop* well y'know to me all of them are great  
EB: *he blushes lightly and smiles* sexy ones are a little sloppier.  
TG: *he licks across johns lips* mmhm just the way i like 'em  
EB: *he kisses dave gently* keep using that accent and i won't even need to bed for you.  
TG: what is it really that good to ya  
EB: god yeah.  
TG: i could just use it all the time *he licks down johns chest* would you like that baby  
EB: *he moans softly and leans up into him* jesus, if you do i will either hate you or love you forever.  
TG: *he pulls off johns pants* you know that its sexy  
EB: i know.  
EB: *he smiles wide and wiggles his hips so his pants come off faster*  
TG: *he licks and bites johns inner thighs, pulling his underwear off* you look so good like this  
EB: *he breaths out a low moan and blushes brightly* you think i always look good.  
TG: *he sets the phone on a shelf so its angled towards them* baby could you get yourself ready  
EB: *he smiles and sits up to him* and how do you want me to do that?  
TG: *he kisses his nose* well you have the toy *he reaches over and grabs lube from his dresser* and you have this  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
EB: *he crinkles up his nose and rubs his hand on the lube bottle to warm it up*  
TG: aww is it to cold for my baby  
EB: yes, yes it is.  
TG: *he opens up the bottle and puts some on the nose of the smuppet* there i did it for you  
EB: *he giggles and nuzzles dave;s chin* i have to prep myself, silly.  
TG: well i still did it  
EB: i saw. *he leans back and nibbles on his lip, coating a couple fingers in lube*  
TG: *he rubs johns chest* youre such a good boy  
EB: *he smiles up at him then prod, then slides a finger into his entrance, letting out a soft gasp* i-it's still cold.  
TG: shhhh youll be fine *he kisses johns cheek and watches him*  
EB: *after awhile he's inserted both of the lubed fingers and his already letting out little panted moans, his face is just red*  
TG: *he leans back on his elbows and smiles while watching him* oh you just look so great like this  
EB: *he looks up at him with his big blue eyes, his fingers curling and thrusting into his tight entrance*  
TG: *he takes off his shades and looks at him, eyes filled with lust and love* youre perfect  
EB: *he smiles, his eyes mirroring the lust and love in daves*  
TG: are you ready yet *he grins and holds one of johns hands*  
EB: *he pulls his fingers out and nods*  
TG: *he hands him the smuppet* turn towards the camera  
EB: *he turns so he's faceing the camera, before squeezing the base of the smuppets nose*  
TG: *he rubs johns back an licks the side of his neck* have fun~  
EB: *he smiles and nods and he inserts the vibrating fabric into his entrance*  
TG: heh *he grins and pushes it the rest of the way into him* how does it feel  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
EB: *he gasps in surprise when dave pushes it in fully and moans* w-wow  
TG: does it feel good baby doll  
EB: *he nods quickly and starts to move it in and out of himself*  
TG: cmon tell me who good it feels *he roughly pushes it hard back into him*  
TG: *how))  
EB: *he moans out and curls his fingers into the sheets* f-fuck~ it feels g-great dave.  
TG: *he keeps moving it hard in and out of him* such a good little boy  
EB: *he continues moaning, the sounds coming out uneven and hot*  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: you look so tiny and helpless right now *he smiles and licks and bites johns neck*  
EB: *he trembles and moans desperately, the smuppet is driving him crazy*  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
TG: *he looks down at it* oh you can make these things vibrate harder  
EB: *he looks up at dave lustfully and whines a bit*  
TG: *he presses a button on the foot making it go faster*  
EB: *he gasps and back into dave, the sensation immediately overwhelming him*  
TG: *he presses it one more time making it go as fast as it can* heh  
EB: *he whimpers out a loud moan, he's nearing the point where he cries out*  
TG: *he moves it harder in and out of him* cmon baby get louder for me  
EB: *he begins to cry out now, daves name being heard in more than one*  
TG: *he kisses the back of his neck* your sounds are so great  
EB: *the kiss sends a shuddering sensation of pleasure down his spine and he makes it obvious he can't last much longer*  
TG: *he pulls the toy out of him and tosses it across the room* heh i told you id take it away  
EB: *he whines in protest and pouts*  
TG: wouldnt you rather have me  
EB: *he nods immediately*  
TG: *he sits back on the bed* cmon get in my lap  
EB: *he nods and crawls onto his lap*  
TG: *he smiles* now youll be able to go at your own pace  
EB: but i want to go with your pace.  
TG: ill be fine now *he lifts john up slightly and takes his pants and boxers off*  
EB: *he blushes lightly upon seeing dave's size, definitely above average*  
TG: *he kisses johns nose and puts lube on himself* whenever youre ready baby  
EB: i'm ready whenever you are.~ *he says and peck dave's lips*  
TG: ive been ready this whole time sweetie  
EB: are you sure we can't go in your pace? *he likes to feel like he's being dominated*  
TG: *he sighs* okay just do this for now and once youre comfortable ill do something that you want okay  
EB: *he nods happily and smiles*  
TG: *he kisses his neck* now get to work  
EB: *he lowers himself onto dave's cocks and moans as the hole is stretched even more*  
TG: *he lets out a soft moan at how tight john is* damn youre just takin it all in  
EB: i want you to f-feel good too.  
TG: you make me feel great baby just be easy on yourself  
EB: don't worry, i can handle it. *he smiles reassuringly.*  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
TG: *he pushes john backwards on the bed* keep your legs around my waist  
EB: *he nods and does as he's told*  
TG: *he moves slowly in him giving john enough time to adjust*  
EB: *he moans softly and wraps his arms around dave's neck*  
TG: *he moans and moves slightly faster and harder in him* fuck youre so tight~  
EB: *he moans and gasps* f-fuck~  
TG: *he takes johns hands and pins them above his head* do you like being pinned down baby  
EB: *he nods eagerly and tightens his legs*  
TG: *he moves in him hard, letting out louder moans* god i wish you would beg  
EB: *he starts to moan and cry out desperately*  
EB: g-god, fucking, mmm~! m-more dave, please m-more~!!  
TG: *he moves faster in him* i want you to scream for me~  
EB: dave please~!!*he cries, his voice at its max volume*  
TG: *he smiles and moans at johns words* what do you want more of  
EB: ngh~, f-fuck ah~! i want your hard c-cock beating into my tight hole harder and harder, u-until i cant even fucking talk~!!  
TG: good boy~ *he holds him down and moves johns legs up hes able to move a hard as him can into him*  
EB: *he continues to cry in pleasure, his face read and his body breaking into a sweat*  
TG: *he moves as fast as he can in him* are you gonna cum baby~  
EB: y-yes~!  
TG: *he smiles and gets closer to his ear* beg for it  
EB: *he moans* d-dave, please fuck me till i cum~!!  
TG: *he smiles and almost laughs, remembering thats what john said in the video* such a good little boy for me~  
EB: *his back arches off the bed and he throws his head back, cumming with a loud cry of pleasure*  
TG: *not long after he cums deep inside of john with a loud broken moan*  
EB: *he relaxes into the bed, panting from the exertion*  
TG: *he pulls out off him and shuts the video off* damn  
EB: *he smiles up at him*  
EB: fun right?  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: *he nods and lays on johns chest* yeah sure  
EB: *he loops his arms around daves neck and smiles at him more* you cant tell me you didnt love that.  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
Twink!PornStar!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
TG: *he smiles* i never said i didnt love it, it was fucking great  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
EB: mmmhm~  
EB: now you need to choose if it gets uploaded or not.  
TG: pfft no that is just for me and you to watch  
EB: good.  
TG: those screams and cute little moans are only for me  
EB: you'll be the only one to ever hear them live.~  
TG: and at least mine will be real  
TG: and not those fake ones you let people watch  
EB: *he giggles and nods*  
TG: should i tell bro that i finally got laid by my pornstar boyfriend  
EB: nah, i think he might know.  
TG: im pretty sure everybody in fucking texas heard you  
EB: actually you just sent that video to jake. *he points to the screen on his phone*  
TG: well good they can see how sexy we are  
EB: jake phone automatially posts videos to his facebook page.  
TG: awesome  
EB: *he grins sheepishly and pecks dave's lips* geuss you'll be famous too.  
TG: *he ruffles johns hair* dude we are fucking sexy nobody gives a fuck if you are sexy  
TG: bro just texted that this is going on his website  
EB: sweet!  
TG: and they both said its hot  
TG: well then i guess we need to make more videos sometime  
EB: yeah, but not for at least another week.  
TG: ill carry you around  
EB: yay~  
TG: i know youre not walkin for awhile  
EB: i doubt anyone would be able to.  
TG: oh cmon i wasnt that rough  
TG: wait this means we get paid to have sex  
EB: *he giggles lightly* yeah.  
TG: thats been my dream job for like ever  
EB: *he smiles and kisses him gently* dave you've gotten my virginity and love. you better be damned content with anything.  
TG: *he nuzzles johns nose with his own* i am now cuddle me  
EB: i'm good with that.  
EB: *he cuddles into dave's chest*  
TG: *he holds him close* i love you john  
EB: i love you too dave.  
EB: *he smiles and fall asleep cuddling dave snuggly*


End file.
